


Headache [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Headache" by gladdecease.</p>
<p>"What happens when a mind reader meets a Reader?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Headache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149814) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 5:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/headache.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
